


Let me love you

by lilyxnamjoon



Category: Block B, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Amour à sens unique, Happy Ending, Jay park mentioned, M/M, je sais pas taguer, slight angst
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyxnamjoon/pseuds/lilyxnamjoon
Summary: Maintenant il avait de nouveaux amis, et il semblait heureux. L'espace entre eux était devenu si grand que Namjoon était certain que leur route ne se croiserait plus jamais. Son cœur se brisait petit a petit et parfois, il repensait au baiser. C'était le seul et dernier moment intime qu'il avait partagé depuis si longtemps avec cet être si cher à ses yeux.





	Let me love you

**Author's Note:**

> Premier truc que j'écris et que je poste en français - j'avais remarqué que je perdais mon français.. Trop lire en anglais a fait bousiller mon cerveau -
> 
>  
> 
> j'ai écrit ça en espérant que vous aimerez !
> 
> bonne lecture.

  
«Je me demande à quoi tu penses. Tu penses trop, avec ton gros cerveau là.»

 Jiho poussa délicatement la tête de son meilleur ami avec ses doigts afin de souligner son point. Namjoon pensait toujours trop, parfois à des trucs débiles. Mais il s'y perdait tout seul ; le seul bon point, c'était que Jiho pouvait le regarder et l'admirer, et si Namjoon se rendait compte de son regard pesant, il pouvait toujours blaguer, hausser ses épaules et tout s'oublie.

«T'es pas mieux, tu travailles h24 huit jours par semaine, Ji.»

Namjoon soupira doucement avant de se tourner vers le plus vieux. Il était légèrement, légèrement pompette, à cause de la bouteille de Soju qu'ils se partageaient. De base, ils étaient réuni pour faire un son ensemble mais honnêtement, à cette heure de la journée aucun des deux ne fonctionnaient convenablement ; ils s'étaient alors mis d'accord pour sortir de l'alcool du frigo du studio de Jiho.

Jiho baissa sa tête pour suivre le mouvement du plus jeune avant de venir entremêler ses longs doigts à sa chevelure  marron, grattant au passage son cuir chevelu. Namjoon grogna de satisfaction.

«Y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre, que des drogués de boulot. Se reposer ne fait jamais de mal. En plus, on a de moins en moins la chance de se parler, raconte moi ta journée.»

Bien sûr, c'était seulement pour continuer à faire vivre la conversation. Il refusait de se l'avouer mais il était la raison pour laquelle ils ne font que se rencontrer autour d'une idée de chanson, d'une mélodie, un beat et rien d'autre.

Le plus vieux évitait le jeune rappeur. Il ne voulait pas que cela se voit, que Namjoon se rende compte qu'il a merdé. Le mouvement de ses doigts ne s'arrêtent pas cependant comme pour se faire pardonner.

«Rien de spécial.. Je cherche toujours une agence qui veut un producteur ; j'ai envoyé de nouvelles démos à plusieurs d'entre elles. Ma mixtape se vend comme des petits pains, je comprends pas pourquoi ils me font attendre.»

Il faisait semblant de pleurnicher pendant un instant et Jiho rigola, posant sa paume contre ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

«Chhhh.. Pleure pas. Quand ils vont se rendre compte de ton talent, ils vont se battre pour t'avoir.»

Cela semble égayer l'humeur de Namjoon, son visage semble plus relaxé. Apaisé.

«Pourquoi on se parle plus souvent ? Ça me manque..»

Namjoon gigota un moment juste pour se mettre confortablement avec sa tête sur les cuisses du second rappeur. Passer du bon temps avec son meilleur ami était devenu si rare. L'espace entre eux ne cessait de grandir : Jiho se faisait renommer Zico, un rappeur solo de plus en plus connu. Il était devenu une idole, mais Namjoon refusait de faire le pas. "C'est pas si mal" avait-il dit, mais il voyait comment Jiho maigrissait, comment son corps déjà svelte se creusait davantage.

Il protestait souvent, mais à chaque fois qu'il le voyait sur scène, son cœur battait plus vite et un sentiment de fierté s'y propageait.

Jiho arrêta soudainement ses douces papouilles un moment avant de reprendre.

«Tu sais que je suis occupé.»

«Mais tu es tout le temps occupé! Y a jamais un temps où on peut respirer. Tu es jamais là. Et quand on se voit c'est du travail. Et rien que ça. Est-ce que tu fais au moins de la musique parce que tu aimes ça ou parce que tu es obligé à présent ?»

Cette fois Il s'était redressé, regardant le plus vieux dans les yeux, sourcils froncés.

«Je peux pas t'avoir tout le temps au studio.»

Si Namjoon le regardait dans les yeux, Jiho lui ne pouvait soutenir son regard et il détourna le sien bien rapidement.

«J'ai pas le choix, j'ai signé un contrat, je vis mon rêve tu n'es pas content pour moi? Pourquoi tu dois toujours plomber l'ambiance ?»

Il croisa ses bras, comme pour se protéger, protéger son cœur. Jiho était pas quelqu'un de naturellement aimable, son caractère laissait vraiment à désirer. Mais il connaissait Namjoon depuis si longtemps.

«Pourquoi tu peux pas ? T'as signé oui mais contrairement aux autre c'est toi qui écrit et compose tes propres chansons. Tu le fais avec qui tu veux, non?»

Il ne lâchait rien et ça agaçait Jiho ; celui ci soupira avant de relever son regard vers lui.

«Tu sais ce que je risque à te garder là?»

Namjoon secoua la tête, déterminé à savoir. Son meilleur ami lui manquait, sa vie était fade sans lui. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver à gérer sa vie tout seul ; ça le terrifiait. Ça lui tordait les tripes. Quand il entendait le hurlement des fans son monde à lui devenait silencieux, il s'écroulait. Il était égoïste, tellement égoïste.

Mais quand deux grandes mains agrippèrent sa nuque pour pencher sa tête et quand une paire de lèvres s'écrasa sur les siennes son cœur fit un bond et tout se mélange. Ses doigts se contractaient et se relâchaient avant de repousser gentiment Jiho. Ses lèvres picotaient encore mais c'était mal. Il regarda Jiho, choqué, ses yeux grands ouverts.

Jiho s'excusa et se releva, quittant son propre studio, faisant tomber des affaires à lui au passage à cause de sa maladresse.

 

SMS to JIHO

Je suis désolé

Sms to JIHO

J'aurai dû réagir . Je suis désolé . Jiho? Ça fait dix jours

Sms to JIHO

Réponds moi je t'appelle depuis tout a l'heure putain Jiho

7 appels manqués; 18 messages.

Jiho mit son téléphone en silencieux.  
Il avait flippé, il avait eu très peur. Il avait paniqué et il avait fait n'importe quoi. Pour ignorer Namjoon subtilement c'était foiré pour le moment. Il avait peur, parce que sinon sa carrière s'envolera en fumée et il ne pouvait pas risquer cela.

Namjoon comprendrait, non?

Il commençait à trainer avec d'autre grands noms, et Namjoon le voyait. Maintenant, il était dans Show Me The Money 4. Tout ce que Namjoon savait de son meilleur ami était ce que tout le reste de la Corée du Sud savait.

Maintenant il avait de nouveaux amis, et il semblait heureux. L'espace entre eux était devenu si grand que Namjoon était certain que leur route ne se croiserait plus jamais. Son cœur se brisait petit a petit et parfois, il repensait au baiser. C'était le seul et dernier moment intime qu'il avait partagé depuis si longtemps avec cet être si cher à ses yeux.

Il devait passer pardessus cela, oublier. Yoongi lui disait que Jiho était con, que la célébrité lui est monté à la tête. Qu'il ne le méritait pas.

 

  
Appel entrant JIHO

«Allo Namjoon ? C'est Jiho.. Ça fait un temps non? J'ai du temps libre bientôt. Tu veux sortir boire un café...?»

«Après trois mois tu me dis ça huh?»

«J'étais.. Occupé. Tu le sais Namjoon.»

«Tu m'as lâché.. Tu m'as oublié alors j'ai fait de même, Zico. »

   
L'appeler par son nom de scène fut un choc pour le rappeur. Il n'était plus qu'une célébrité à ses yeux et c'est tout, à présent. Il ne connaissait plus Jiho, et il avait raison. Les gens changent, et Jiho a évolué. Mais il n'a jamais voulu quitter le seul véritable ami qu'il avait. Maintenant qu'il avait du temps pour réfléchir, il ressentait la douleur.

  
Messages vocales  
«Namjoon, tu me manques.»  
«Je suis désolé... J'ai deconné..»  
«Putain Namjoon réponds.»

Pas de réponses.

Sms to Namjoon

Si tu restes trop près je risque ma carrière, Joon

Sms to Namjoon

Et la je sais que tu vas dire j'ai choisi ma carrière a toi.. Je comprends

Sms to Namjoon

Mais comprends moi aussi..  
Namjoon, je t'aime. Ils vont me virer.

Sms to Namjoon

Parle moi une dernière fois, Namjoon.

 

«Désolé d'être arrivé en retard, j'avais des  choses à faire. J'suis à toi maintenant, tu voulais me parler ?»

Yoongi prit place sur la chaise à côté de Namjoon, déjà excité à l'idée de travailler avec lui. Pendant un petit moment déjà il avait senti le potentiel d'une nouvelle chanson. Il était prêt à attaquer, faisant craquer ses doigts. Mais le Namjoon à ses côtés était loin d'être aussi enthousiaste.

Pas qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la mauvaise humeur de son ami ; il avait tout assister de ce mauvais drama. Celui où Jiho quittait son meilleur ami pour les bras réconfortant de la célébrité et du tapis rouge. Sauf que Yoongi avait du mal à gérer les sentiments alors, il n'en avait parlé qu'une seule fois. Il préférait aider Namjoon avec des petites attentions ; un café chaud, une mélodie, une place de concours de rap dégoté à la dernière minute , une caresse de la main ㅡ c'était sa façon à lui.

«Il m'aime.» Namjoon dit de nul part. Comme un murmure, presque inaudible. C'est à ce moment que Yoongi remarqua enfin son teint plus pâle que d'habitude.

«Qui ça? Et depuis quand t'es gay?»

Avec son pieds, Yoongi fit tourner sa chaise pour être face au plus jeune. Un sourcil arqué, un regard interlocuteur; pur curiosité, pour dire.

«C'est pas moi qui est gay déjà.. Fait pas genre j'ai vu ton petit crush sur Hoseok là.. »

Yoongi rougissait à présent avant de tousser, cachant sa gêne. Mais Namjoon reprit parole bien vite.

«Jiho.. Il a dit qu'il m'aimait. J'ai peur, Yoongz. Je comprends plus rien. Si il m'aime pourquoi il s'éloigne?»

«Faut déjà savoir comment il t'aime. Mais si c'est dans la façon dont je le pense, c'est chaud.»

«Tu crois qu'il aurait des sentiments comme ça pour moi? Pourquoi j'ai jamais remarqué.. Je comprends pas. Ça me rend dingue.. »

Namjoon soupira longuement avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux nerveusement. Déjà que sa vie prenait une tournure complètement inattendu et qu'il devait s'adapter mais ça, ça c'était différent.

«Tu devrais lui en parler.» Ça c'était du Yoongi craché, il ne tournait jamais autour du pot et disait que quelque chose le dérangeait quand c'était le cas. Sauf que le brun était plus discret et subtile, plus dans la douceur. Yoongi lui était brutale.

«Faut déjà qu'il ait du temps pour moi?»

Il demanda timidement, comme incertain. Comme si Jiho ne l'avait pas supplié pour discuter avec lui ne serait-ce qu'autour d'un café. Alors il prit son téléphone et, toujours hésitant, rappela le blond.

  
«... Ah- Jaebum Hyung attends, j'ai un appel important.

\- Jiho? C'est Namjoon-

\- Je sais. Excuse moi, ah là je t'entends mieux. Oui? Tu m'as manqué, Joonie.»

Le surnom le faisait sourire et il relaxa instantanément son corps contre le siège du studio. Instinctivement il colla l'appareil plus contre son oreille comme pour mieux imaginer Jiho près de lui.

«Toi aussi mais tu sembles toujours occupé uh.. Je suis désolé par rapport à mon comportement la dernière qu'on s'est parlé...»

Le brun ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet. Le téléphone chauffait à son oreille alors il mit le haut parleur puis l'appareil sur son bureau. Il était conscient de la présence de son autre ami mais il l'avait déjà vu dans des situations vachement plus gênantes. Jiho semblait savoir où il voulait en venir mais il ne dit rien et le silence commençait à se faire pesant.

Namjoon apporta sa main et mordilla sur son ongle avant que Yoongi ne lui claque le poignet. Afin qu'il cesse.

«Je te dois surement des explications- uh- fuck, comment j'vais réussir ? Je.. Tu te rappelles au studio la dernière fois ? J'ai paniqué je m'attendais pas à avoir cette discussion avec toi.. On était tous les deux fatigués et un peu bourré. J'me suis surement égaré, putain, je faisais que me coller a toi et te faire des papouilles délicates. Oh putain on dirait un romancier, je divague. Je disais - tu semblais tellement doux, tu sais. Tes yeux fatigués et ta peau douce. J'ai paniqué et j'ai fait n'importe quoi, tu sais. Je.. Sais pas trop pourquoi enfin, si, je sais mais j'ai peur de le dire À voix haute. Si on travaille ensemble je finirais bien par faire une connerie comme genre, t'embrasser - Ah merde, j'ai déjà fait ça. Hum... Puis je me suis éloigné c'était la seule solution qui s'offrait à moi, tu vois ? Je vivais enfin mon rêve mais si quelqu'un nous voit, fuck, j'suis foutu Nam. Tu me rends dingue, j'arriverai jamais à continuer à taffer avec toi dans ses conditions. J'ai essayé je te promets, mais j'arrive pas à te faire sortir de ma tête. Si quelqu'un quiconque soit-il aperçois que quelque chose ne va pas chez moi j'vais tout perdre et plus jamais je pourrais remonter sur scène, tu sais que je vis pour ça aussi bien que moi.»

L'envie de raccrocher était oppressante- de tous les scenarios qu'il avait imaginé dans sa tête celui là était certainement le dernier de sa liste. Il avait oublier qu'il était dans le studio, partant en transe, bercé par la voix rauque et si spécial de Zico- non, Jiho. De jiho, son meilleur ami. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement, et il se donna une courte pause ; Yoongi pouvait sentir ses méninges tourner à pleins régime. Pouvait presque voir la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. À cette idée il esquissa un sourire en coin.

«Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens exactement pour toi Ji.. Mais j'ai jamais voulu te perdre..»

La gorge du brun devenait sèche et tout son vocabulaire était perdu à présent. Il savait qu'il était pas amoureux de Jiho, mais ce qu'il ressentait pour lui était quelque chose de très fort. Jiho était un adulte et il saurait garder leur amitié pas vrai ? Il saurait gérer sa vie, sa carrière et tout le reste.

Mais peut-être qu'il avait surestimé son ami car le bruit à l'autre côté du combiné fut inexistant un moment avant d'entendre des reniflements. Ça lui brisa le cœur, et il chercha naturellement quelque chose à laquelle s'agripper; il trouva la main de Yoongi, douce et chaude et réconfortante.

«Jiho.. J'suis désolé.. Je t'avoue sincèrement que je sais pas comment réagir.. J'aimerais bien te voir, quand est-ce que tu seras libre ? Je veux plus que tu me fuis Hyung, j'me sens déjà comme une merde. Beaucoup de temps est passé et.. Parfois, je repense au baiser.. Mais je veux pas mettre en danger ta carrière pour quelque chose de pas sure..»

«Je comprends.. On aurait peut-être pas dû en parler au téléphone hein?»

«C'est pas si mal.. Fin j'veux dire- enfin, bref..»

Un autre silence pesant se fit entendre, là où un début de sentiment l'enveloppe et le réconforte, qui le berce comme si il vivait dans du coton. Peu à peu il se calme, c'est peut-être le début d'une belle histoire, parce qu'il sent déjà que ça pourrait marcher.

La ligne sonnait signe que la conversation était finie, quant à Namjoon il se blotti contre la chaise, face à Yoongi.

«Tu devrais essayer, non?

\- Essayer quoi?

\- Essayer avec lui. Laisse le t'aimer, laisse le te rendre amoureux de lui. Et puis, n'est ce pas tout à fait normal d'aimer ceux qui font des efforts pour toi?»

Avec son sourire signé Gummy smile, Yoongi tentait alors de rassurer son ami. Il voulait vraiment le voir heureux, et ce fut le cas avec Jiho avant- avant ça. Mais alors qu'il le regardait, il voyait une lueur dans ses yeux, une promesse, un espoir, une envie de prendre le risque.

Alors il resserra ses doigts autour de ceux, plus longs, de Namjoon, détourna son regard vers le grand moniteur face à lui avant de déclarer :

«Bon sinon, on commence quand ?»

 

  
-

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, ils allaient enfin monter sur scène à deux, devant un immense publique. La chanson qu'ils avaient commencée à concocter il y a des mois maintenant était fini et prête à être performer.

Namjoon était nerveux, mais Jiho était là à le rassurer. Lui disait que tout allait bien. Et il le croyait, alors il lui sourit avec un sourire de dix mille méga watts.

Juste avant de monter sur scène, Jiho le plaqua contre un mur près des coulisses, murmurant alors contre son oreille.

«Je t'aime, tu sais?»

Namjoon savait, alors il referma ses doigts contre la hanche de Jiho et le serra contre lui dans un geste affectif et répondit pour la première fois :

«Moi aussi, je t'aime.»


End file.
